Ludovic Laumont
|skills = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = Hireling |location = |region = |province = |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Ludovic Laumont is a Breton character in . He may become the personal blacksmithing hireling for the Vestige, should they choose to allocate points into the Miner Hireling skill for blacksmithing, once they reach the appropriate level. He will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items he sends may be improved with additional points into the Miner Hireling skill. Hireling Letters Ludovic may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox. The following are a collection of the letters that he will send: #''Well met, good smith! I am forge master Ludovic Laumont of the most reputable and renowned Four Irons Smeltry. It is my great honor to provide the finest in materials to artisans such as yourself. Included is your inaugural shipment. May it serve you well.'' #''The reputation of the Four Irons is most certainly what brought us your business, but I assure you that it wasn't established overnight. Twelve generations of exacting Laumont business is what has forged our legacy into a household name. Again I bring you that quality today.'' #''Pay no attention to stories that the Laumont line emerged from a union between man and flame atronach, or that our children are born from a furnace. We Bretons are prone to flights of fancy and exhibit a natural flare for embellishment.'' #''The Laumont talent for metalwork in all its forms didn't materialize from some divine spark. It was hammered into our blood by decades of tradition and refinement, perfected by the hands and hammers of my ancestors so that I might share it with the world.'' #''Did I mention Four Irons is a learning institution? It's true! In addition to passing our techniques on to our inherently talented kin, we educate hard working apprentices the world over in the art of metallurgy.'' #''Why we're expecting a new apprentice coming all the way from Orsinium to learn the Laumont family's trademark artistry. I'm quite excited at the opportunity to impart the burgeoning society of the Orcs with the benefit of some Breton culture.'' #''Excuse the brevity. Our guest will arrive tomorrow and preparations must be made. All orders will continue as scheduled.'' #''The adjustment period for the new arrival might be longer than I would normally expect. The boy hasn't said a word since he arrived, though he responds to my direction. Truth be told I wouldn't have thought this hulking brute the same age as my own son had I not been told so before meeting him. His arm is thick as my waist.'' #''Well, young Urbek is settling in. We have intended to board him with the other apprentices, but his cot collapsed and he's expressed a preference for the basement. By which I mean he grunted in annoyance and stretched out on the stone floor. He seems comfortable enough.'' #''It seems the Orcs of clan Tumnosh are practiced stone breakers and miners. That might explain why the lad they sent me resembles an ox. I have given him a tour of our marvelous metal works and the rich history of the Laumont family that he will be carrying on, but the boy actually yawned. I feel like I'm wasting my breath!'' #''I am hesitant to put Urbek to work in the forge, even to work the bellows. If you've had any experience dealing with Orcs, the advice would be appreciated. For the moment, I've shown him to our mine and asked him to dig ore.'' #''Sheor's blood, that Orc boy can dig. I've got a heap of fresh minerals nearly my own height. You can thank him for assuring you see a steady supply for the foreseeable future. I think he'd still be going if he hadn't mangled every pickaxe in our stores.'' #''Now that Urbek can appreciate where the ore comes from, I think it's time he sees how we transform it into a usable form. He's going to bring up a load from the mine to work with. With any luck he'll be smelting metal suitable of the Laumont seal.'' #''I beg your greatest pardons if this delivery was delayed. Urbek drug the entire mine cart up to the smeltery and nearly buried us. It's not in my nature to shout at a learning mind, thank the gods, because I don't think I'd survive angering the boy.'' #''At least the boy can clear a mess as fast as he can make one. The smeltery is clear of debris again. Today's lesson won't be anything fancy, but the basics of melting points and mold casting are essential whether you're working with simple copper or something as rare as Ebony.'' #''Every apprentice reaches a point where they think they know better than the master, some laborious step seems a waste of time so they take the short cut. I didn't expect Urbek to reach that point so soon. He's begun hammering the ore on my anvil. He'll see reason soon enough.'' #''He cracked the anvil. I'm so mad I could spit. Forgive me. Here's your order.'' #''My great-great-great-grandfather forged the blades of five dynasties on that anvil, and his great-great-great-grandfather before him cast it right into the foundation of this site. It is the bedrock of this establishment. Now defaced by a great fissure, I'll likely have to replace it entirely!'' #''I realized that in taking you into my confidence with this dilemma, it may reflect poorly on our business relationship. The Four Irons maintains several other working anvils, so there will be no delays in our ongoing service to you, good smith.'' #''You needn't linger on any questions of the quality of the services you've paid for. Let me just say that after centuries of daily labor, my ancestral anvil had never once required repair and this should only underscore the exceptional circumstances under which Four Irons produced goods could fail.'' #''In fact, the Laumont family can attest that its workmanship has endured many generations, through times of war and peace alike. Why, it's said that the black blade of the Iron Son cut down ten thousand warriors during his reign. Who did that ancient lord of Camlorn entrust to work the rarest iron in Tamriel? The Laumonts, that's who.'' #''That reminds me, the Four Irons Smeltery is supremely qualified to handle all forms of metal, both known and unknown to Man and Mer alike. Such work is prohibitively costly. Why risk it with inferior workmanship when our expertise is always at your service, good smith?'' #''I can only assume the components provided by the Four Irons have served beyond your greatest expectations. We remain humbly at your service.'' #''Urbek has finally been convinced of the merits of smelting and heating the metal before beating it into shape. He raw forged a blade he was quite proud of until he shattered it on one of my shields. When I regained feeling in my arm I showed him how to work out the impurities. Progress at last.'' #''Are all Orcs so single-mindedly fixated on the physicality of action? This boy has almost no concept of subtlety or finesse. If an act is not punctuated with the percussion of violence, it seems to hold no value. I thought he might explode at any moment when I made him carefully pour our last batch of ingots into their molds. He still has to scour the first batch off the walls and floor.'' #''Urbek has reached a competency that it suitable to see honest work. He may be ready to show you his own handiwork soon enough. Rest assured that nothing will be permitted to reach your forge without first being inspected and measured up to the standards of the Laumont family name.'' #''I had intended for Urbek to include his own professional correspondence with his first work, as establishing a healthy rapport with their customers is a vital skill for a craftsman, but he has great difficulty with writing. No stylus or paper has been forged that can survive his penmanship.'' #''The Laumont family recognizes the value of passion in learning, so Urbek is currently working on a personal project. I've included these components from our stores, which I'm certain you will find more than satisfactory.'' #''Urbek is cleverer than he appears. He's been hammering out metal sheets with letters on them, no doubt to refine his metal work and his literacy at the same time. The Laumont genius must be rubbing off at last.'' #by Urbek THI S URBEK. URBEK SMASH Y OU THIS LETTER T O GO WITH OTHE R THINGS URBEK SM ASH FOR YOU. THEY A RE STUR DY. #by Urbek URBEK S MASH YOU NEW TH INGS. THESE NOT CRU MBLE BEFOR E URBEK DONE WITH SMAS HING. LITTLE CHIEF LAU MONT SAYS THEY AR E FINE. #by Urbek URBEK WORK OUT WAY TO SMASH WHOLE WORDS INSTEAD OF JUST LETTERS. WRITING GOES FASTER AND NEATER NOW. URBEK PLAN TO SMASH LETTER TO CLAN AFTER WORK FOR YOU IS DONE. URBEK NEVER THINK WRITING COULD BE FUN BEFORE LEARNING TO SMASH LETTERS. #''Apologies, good smith. When Urbek said he was finally writing you, I did not realize he was literally beating his rude concept of language into sheet metal. I assure you that this additional weight was not counted against your component orders. You are welcome to melt them down and put them to better use, of course.'' #''Urbek hasn't said a word to me since I forbade him from using our stock for his literary studies, not that he was talkative in the first place. Perhaps I was too hard on him.'' #''After some careful consideration, I've proposed a compromise to Urbek which he has found agreeable. He may continue his unique transcript methods provided he provides his own materials. If his correspondence becomes burdensome to you, don't hesitate to contact me on the matter.'' #by Urbek LITTLE CHIEF LAUMONT SAYS URBEK CAN SMASH YOU NEW LETTERS AGAIN. URBEK NOT GET THE CHANCE TO WRITE HOME BEFORE, BUT WILL NOW. URBEK GLAD NOT TO WRITE LIKE LITTLE CHIEF LAUMONT. TUMNOSH CLAN THINK URBEK GONE SOFT IF THEY GOT DAINTY BRETON LETTER. #by Urbek URBEK HOMESICK. BRETONS ARE TOO NEAT AND THEIR STONE IS TOO SOFT. URBEK ALWAYS SLEEP BETTER ON THE ROUGH STONE OF ANCESTOR'S QUARRY. URBEK SHOULD BE SMASHING AT ORC FORGES. HOW URBEK SUPPOSED TO IMPRESS FORGE-WIVES WITH FLIMSY BRETON CRAFT? #by Urbek URBEK HOPE THAT THINGS URBEK SMASH FOR YOU ARE NOT EMBARRASSMENT TO ORC HERITAGE OR PATRON'S WORK. SMASH GREAT THINGS WITH THINGS URBEK SMASH FOR YOU. #by Urbek LITTLE CHIEF LAUMONT SAYS URBEK HAS TROUBLE FINISHING. URBEK'S WORK LACKS POLISH. URBEK THINK SHINING IS FOR MIRRORS AND THE SUN. #by Urbek LITTLE CHIEF LAUMONT SAYS URBEK WILL LEARN TO CUT METAL NEXT. URBEK THINK THIS MIGHT BE LESSON WORTH LEARNING. #''Eight grant me patience. Urbek just ruined a perfectly good breastplate. Carved the whole thing to ribbons like some feast fowl. Ludicrous as it might sound, steel may be too delicate a metal for his engraving lessons.'' #by Urbek URBEK WRONG, THIS LESSON IS STUPID. #by Urbek LITTLE CHIEF LAUMONT HAS URBEK MAKING SCRATCHES IN EBONY. IT REMIND URBEK OF WRITING WITH PEN AND PAPER. SO SLOW. HOW DO YOU STAND IT? #by Urbek URBEK DECIDED TO HELP OTHERS SMASH LETTERS SINCE CARVING WITH PEN AND INK IS DUMB AND SLOW. OTHERS ARE TOO WEAK FOR URBEK METHOD AND SO IS PAPER. URBEK HAVE TO GIVE IT MUCH THOUGHT. #by Urbek URBEK NOT SMASH YOU THIS LETTER. URBEK DIP HIS LETTER IN INK AND PRESS THEM ON PAPER. IT IS MESSY AND STILL SLOW, BUT IT WORK. URBEK SEE ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT. #''These engraving exercises have had an unexpected side effect. I believe Urbek is finally learning to appreciate the results of taking a lighter touch and is attempting more conventional writing again. When I saw him blackened as he was I thought he'd been stoking the fires by hand again, but it was ink that his hands were covered in.'' #by Urbek URBEK STILL SMASHING NEW STAMPS, BUT HAVE BREAKTHROUGH. URBEK SMASH RAILS TO HOLD LETTERS IN LINE. URBEK CAN SMASH WHOLE LINE INTO INKPAN THEN SMASH INTO PAPER. IT WORK FASTER THAN WHEN URBEK SMASHING WORDS INTO PLATE FOR YOU. #by Urbek Urbek finished new set of stamps. Now Urbek have lower case. It seems like a waste to Urbek to have second set of same letters, but different. Urbek would have just smashed new letters. Tamrielic stupid language. #by Urbek Urbek has smashed you best letter to date. Urbek think you not even know it Urbek who send it if you never seen Urbek's prototyping. This way not as fun for writing, but Urbek see potential. #''You know I found Urbek reading yesterday? He must be making good progress with his composition. I'm glad I saw the value in encouraging his education. It's not like he'd ever have these opportunities in his homeland, so we must make the most of his time here.'' #''When I described the Four Irons as a learning institution to you, good smith, I had only meant to infer that it was a place where aspiring metal workers could learn their craft from the best, but Urbek has proven that we can do more. We can instill culture and elevate our neighbors from their crude lot. I've never been more proud to be a Laumont.'' #''No doubt you have studied the art of the forge for some time now, good smith, but don't think that a Four Irons education is merely for apprentices. There are many journeymen and masters who grace us with the intent of exchanging techniques. I assure you that the value of such tutelage is well worth the price.'' #''You should know that Urbek's more conventional studies are coming along quite well, as you've no doubt noticed in the quality of the components being delivered. He's finally beginning to acquire the trademark Laumont flourish.'' #by Urbek Urbek sorry for not smashing you letters sooner. Urbek been busy learning about books. Books not of interest to Urbek before, but since Urbek has been smashing words Urbek taken bigger interest. You know paper is made of smashed trees? Urbek plan to try smashing paper soon. #by Urbek Urbek find book written by Little Chief Laumont. So many words. First half just talk about family and history. Urbek It take forever to get to part that useful for smashing. Prefer to just say what Urbek mean. Is that Breton thing? Urbek hope not to get lessons in wasting words. #by Urbek Smashing wood to paper much harder than Urbek expect. Have to sweep out workshop and pluck out splinters now, but Urbek get back to you. #by Urbek Urbek decide it best to buy paper from now on. Urbek on to something more interesting than smashing wood into paper, so Urbek not stay distracted for sake of curiosity. Also, Urbek has to keep smashing your orders. #''Just when I think the boy is making progress, he manages to remind me that he still struggles with his backward and unsophisticated roots. Just yesterday he pulverized a cord of firewood on the anvil. I never thought I'd have to explain that one cannot forge wood, but I suppose that made it a learning experience for both of us.'' #''I've decided to pair Urbek with another young man in my employ. I am hoping that the other lad's characteristic Redguard discipline will help mold Urbek into a more focused and dutiful student, and I'll admit it'll free me from having to keep so close an eye on our newest apprentice.'' #''It should come as no surprise that the Four Irons Smeltery sees quite a few Redguard come through its doors, both for arms and training. Farrokhzad, being a youth of noteworthy potential, was sent to refine his talents here two years ago. He has been a model student, to the surprise of no one.'' #''I've taken the liberty of sending some components Farrokh has worked with just so you can see what a more advanced student is capable of. His eye for quality is nearly as good as mine now, and that's why craftworkers across Tamriel send their aspiring talents to the Four Irons.'' #''Urbek is, of course, capable of reaching that quality bar, otherwise I wouldn't have him providing you with his work. He just requires more time and oversight to achieve what comes more naturally to a student like Farrokh. It's at the Four Irons that a student like Urbek can learn to make up that deficit.'' #by Urbek Little Chief Laumont pair Urbek with other apprentice. He doesn't talk so much. Urbek like him already #by Urbek Farrokh smash metal pretty good. Urbek not see why it so important to smash with care. If things Urbek smashing not strong enough to survive smashing, why Urbek want to turn them into weapons? #by Urbek Farrokh remind Urbek that most of what Urbek smash meant for customers not as strong as Urbek. Urbek has to learn to gently smash to make some things customers want. Urbek sorry if any things smashed for you were hard to use. #by Urbek Little Chief Laumont decide he want to teach us something new today. Urbek catch Farrokh trying not to yawn. Urbek glad not to be only one tired of all his talk. Urbek laugh with Farrokh about it later. Urbek perfect good Little Chief impression. #by Urbek Urbek think about writing book. Take note of lessons worth learning from Little Chief Laumont and put them in own words. Less words. #by Urbek Urbek perfect way to smash whole page of words at once. Will come in handy for book on smashing. Urbek need to smash more copies of letters. #by Urbek Urbek decide that it better to smash new letters in way better for gentle smashing on paper, so Urbek smash old letters into softer metal. Go much faster than when Urbek first smash letters. #by Urbek Farrokh inform Urbek that there are words for gentle smashing in Tamrielic. When Little Chief Laumont write his fancy letters and gently smash seal in wax it called "pressing." Urbek still prefer to smash letters, but see why that confusing to others. #by Urbek Urbek started smashing book on smashing. Much as Urbek hate to admit it, Little Chief Laumont teach Urbek a lot. Urbek approach smashing metal like smashing rocks and there a lot more to smashing than that. Urbek put that in foreword. #by Urbek All this smashing about smashing stone for Clan Tumnosh making Urbek home sick. Urbek think time to smash new letter home is long overdue. Bet they curious about what Urbek learned since coming to Four Irons Smeltery. #''Good smith, we are amidst finishing our apprentices' evaluations for this period and the Four Irons Smeltery would welcome any opinions on your experiences with Urbek. This information would of course be confidential and only used indirectly in feedback on his performance. This is, of course, optional on your part.'' #by Urbek Little Chief Laumont say Urbek have to smash you letter thanking you for your patronage and that it only because of generosity of patrons like you that Urbek get opportunity to study at prestigious institution like Four Irons. Urbek also supposed to ask you for donation to educational fund. Urbek send it soon. #by Urbek Urbek thank you for your patronage. It only because of patrons like you that Urbek get to study at prestigious institution like Four Irons Smeltery. Urbek hope you donate to education fund so that others like Urbek can get same opportunity. #by Urbek Don't worry, Urbek not really care if you donate to Four Irons. Urbek sure you already pay enough for Urbek to send you things for smashing. Urbek do hope you are smashing best you can smash. #by Urbek Urbek get letter back from home. Clan Tumnosh proud of Urbek, they know it must be hard to learn good smithing from such a tiny man, but it help Orc children get early start. #by Urbek Urbek not only one having hard time. Clan mates say they have problem with skinny Elf that visit quarry and cause lots of Dwarf things to attack. Clan says Dwarf things act alive, but made of metal. Sounds like magic, but Urbek not know much about that. #''Good smith, has Urbek expressed anything unusual to you in his correspondence? He has been extremely distracted at the forge and not in his usual curious manner. I've had to discipline him for nearly smashing my hand this afternoon and even that didn't seem important to him. The way the boy looks up to me, I assume there must be something afoot.'' #by Urbek Urbek conflicted. Letter left Urbek unsure if things okay with clan back at quarry, but clan mates not ask Urbek to return, so maybe problems already taken care of. Urbek have to think about it. #by Urbek Urbek talk to Farrokh about dilemma. He know a lot about Dwarf things it turn out. Farrokh say Dwarves experts in smashing and making things to do boring work for them. Urbek think Four Irons benefit from invention, but Urbek curious about potential. #by Urbek Urbek decide that Four Irons education not for Urbek. Urbek wish to pursue smashing books and there not much more to learn about that here. Urbek will return to Clan Tumnosh soon and share things learned, but Urbek mostly want to see Dwarf inventions. #''Apologies for the delay. Urbek's hasty withdrawal from his apprenticeship left me in a bind this morning as I redistributed his duties. I'll admit that this news doesn't come a complete surprise to me, but I had hoped the boy would persevere through his difficulties. Your remaining orders will be expertly fulfilled by my star pupil, Farrokh.'' #''I'm sure Urbek was under a lot of pressure to perform, being an Orc. The Orsimer's reputation for metalwork has been embellished to the point that it's unrecognizable from reality and most certainly an impossible standard for an impressionable youth to have to aspire to.'' #''In all likelihood Urbek was sent to us to give him some perspective, but perhaps the Laumont name was still too high a standard to approach as a novice. At least, as a novice with so many preconceived notions piled on his admittedly broad shoulders.'' #''I would like to note for the record that despite the Four Irons' liberal admission criteria for apprentices, our graduation rate is nearly one hundred percent. In the rare cases of withdrawal it is almost certainly due to extenuating circumstances. Had Urbek chosen to remain with us, I can promise we'd have made a first rate smith out of him.'' #by Farrokh Greetings, patron. This is Farrokh. It is my duty to take over your service in Urbek's place. The void he has left is a large one, but I will do my best to fill it. I will not disappoint his trust in me, nor your high standards. #by Farrokh I'm certain that Urbek would want you to know that he greatly enjoyed the work he did for you. It might not have seemed like he liked it here, but it was through corresponding with you his particular genius came to light. I can only hope you will be similarly inspiring to me, though I can't imagine what I would be if I were not a smith. #by Farrokh My family cannot claim to have pursued the craft so long as Master Laumont, but the sword and the hammer have been a part of our lineage for some time. I will admit I was tempted to follow Urbek on his journey of discovery, but I am not the free spirit he is. When I return to my father's forge, it will be to take root. #by Farrokh Forgive me, I am not usually so forthcoming, but I felt our common acquaintance makes us closer kin than the time we've been speaking would indicate. And truth be told, I miss my friend. #by Farrokh Patron, this is likely not something you wish to hear from a professional plying their trade, but for the first time I'm beginning to doubt my path. I've always done what was expected of me, but I've never questioned whether this is what I want for myself. #by Farrokh I'm leaving. I thought you should know. I have to see what else is out there, in the world. Perhaps I will find that path was always the correct one, but I don't wish to wonder what could have been if I'd thought to try another. I leave for Wrothgar tonight and I hope Urbek will still be there. It was my pleasure to serve, brief as it was. #''Good smith, my deepest apologies. Farrokh withdrew from his apprenticeship this morning. You didn't say anything to him that he might have misconstrued as a criticism, did you? He's always been so humble, I can't imagine he'd have taken anything you volunteered to heart. I'll supply you from our stores for the remainder of your contract.'' #''I hate to say it, but I think Urbek was a bad influence on Farrokh. I can't think of any other reason why such a dutiful student would suddenly throw away years of hard work. One bad apple spoils the bunch. Perhaps I have been too liberal in accepting apprenticeships.'' #''I know the Laumont name and Four Irons' reputation won't be affected by the delinquency of a very miniscule number of drop outs. It's the wasted potential that grieves me most. Farrokh would have been a master in his own right in a handful of years, and Urbek could have been the first Orc to bear the coveted Laumont trademark. Such a tragedy.'' #''Some good has come of all this. I have repaired the ancestral anvil that Urbek damaged and left my own mark upon the Four Irons. When my great-great-grandsons tell our customers of the grand Laumont history they may speak of this with pride and a touch of amusement.'' #''As much as I love to establish a great rapport with each of my customers, I must attend to my remaining apprentices' evaluations and, of course, the ever growing stack of applications for apprenticeships at the Four Irons. There will be good news for at least two of the aspiring smiths in the stack.'' #by Urbek Urbek greet you and sorry not to smash you letter since leaving suddenly. Urbek has been busy with family. Clan Tumnosh problems with Dwarf things not all bad. Urbek smash a few apart and then smash them into prototype. Urbek smash you this letter with it. #by Urbek Prototype smash letters fine, but it best for smashing lots of copies of one page over and over. When Urbek finished smashing plates for book on smashing, Urbek smash first book with prototype. Once method perfected, Urbek expect high demand for wordsmithing. #by Urbek Urbek have long road ahead, but he have good company. Farrokh come looking for Urbek and decide to help with new venture. We not forget our first patron when wordsmithing take off. Anytime you think you need words smashed, Urbek take care of you. Wish us luck. Appearances * Category:Online: Hirelings